Never Change
by sharpie x3
Summary: All human; based on Chase Coy's songs. Bella moves to Forks the summer before her senior year. She came to Forks miserable, but when she meets Edward, something she thought could never happen does, all before she goes to college. BxE It's a bad summary.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I was listening to Chase Coy (aka Dear Juliet) and I decided to write a fanfic based on his songs. You should really listen to his songs, they're amazing. This is just the prologue so the other chapters will for the most part be longer. Check out my other story, Everything In Transit based on Jack's Mannequin's debut album. Anyway, read and review. Definitely listen to the song though (link on profile.) If you review I'll give you a quote from the next chapter:) Oh, and the rest of the story will be in Bella's POV, not Edward's like this prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

_I will always carry you in my heart  
You'll always be my shooting star  
Autumn days will fade away  
But memories will always stay the same  
I'm hoping you will never change  
Don't ever change_

The door closed behind my parents. I finally had freedom, I realized sadly. Everything was in place in my dorm, everything looked perfect. It only reminded me how imperfect everything now was. My eyes travelled across the small room, and I took in my new home. For now, I was alone.

My arms reached underneath my newly acquired bed. I pulled the object in front of me as I sat down. My fingers effortlessly swept over the keyboard Alice had thoughtfully gotten me. I couldn't bring my grand piano with me to my dorm, so I thanked her with a hug and smile for her present as she had handed it to me. She didn't know how much it meant to me right now. It allowed me to think clearly and calmly, much more easily than I have.

My thoughts drifted back to my senior year at Forks High School. I had spent those days with my Bella. Every memory with her brought a bittersweet smile to my lips. She was all I could think about. We had promised we would never forget each other, and I had no trouble keeping that particular promise.

The first day I met her I knew my life was changing. From the first words she spoke, I knew I loved her. She had become my reason for breathing. Every day I longed to see her smile, and a feeling of ecstasy washed over me every time she beamed at me. I wanted to be the only one who could make her do that. I wanted to hear her laughter ringing in my ears every moment and to feel her warmth in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. She was my first love, and I couldn't forget her.

Different scenes played in my head as my melody continued.

I remembered the day I tagged along with Alice and Bella to the mall because of the worried look Bella cast me when my sister mentioned shopping. When Alice was completely immersed in choosing between two tops, we managed to slip away. I grabbed her hand and stopped at the food court before running to the safety of my silver Volvo, laughing. We sat there comfortably in the back for practically three hours, just talking about anything that came to mind. I held her in my arms as we talked about the future, which now no longer included each other in sight.

I remembered the day she had insisted on us taking her old red truck to school, only to have it break down on the way home. Still, it was heaven. We walked the two miles to her house, in the rain nonetheless. A twenty minute walk easily turned into an hour long one, as we were both too overcome by the other. Before we reached her house, she had wrapped her arms 

around my neck, and I instantly brought her body closer to mine. She stood on her toes as she whispered into my ear sweetly, "I've always wanted to kiss in the rain." With that, our lips met, not for the first time and not for the last time. It was gentle and utterly irresistible. She smiled and thanked me, taking my hand in her small one. I could never forget how perfect our hands fit, how at ease it seemed. I imagined it would always be like that.

I remembered lying in our meadow with all our walls down, before we started dating. She hadn't known she was the only one to whom I had showed that meadow until that day. When she found out, she didn't say anything because she didn't have to. Her actions explained her gratitude well enough. She gently stroked the back of her hand across my check before lightly kissing it.

I remembered sitting across from her at finals, catching glimpses of her whenever I could, as she did the same. When we caught each other, we merely smiled before looking back down at our tests. When the test was over and we were permitted to leave, we got up and walked out together. Our hands grazed each other's slightly as she linked my pinky with hers. Unspoken words seemed the sweetest.

I remembered her in my arms as we sat on her bed for hours. Charlie was out of town for the evening, and all she wanted for me to do was stay with her until daylight breaks, and I did. We gradually fell asleep, lying in each other's warmth with smiles plastered on our faces. The best feeling was waking up to her, and I had quickly realized that if I could wake up to her every morning, my life would be complete. It was all I wanted.

I was positive I would always love Bella. She would live in my memories, in my heart. She'd always be my shooting star, my angel, my love. I would always think of her as my Bella. She would be the Bella that I learned to love for every flaw she had, and I knew I'd always be her Edward. That would never change. It would always be the same. Our love for another wouldn't fade, it would just become second nature to us. We would grow accustomed to it with every beat of our hearts and realize it's there, but still be able to learn to love others. I would still hold it close to me.

_I wanted her to stay the same as I remembered her._

I had to take a deep breath and welcome the change, whether it be bad or good. I was in college now, and I had to grow used to it to survive and be happy. I had told her all I wanted for her was to be happy so I could sleep at night, and she had said the same to me. It meant everything to me, and it gave me the strength to bear everything with a grin.

Deep in thought, I hadn't heard the door open and shut. I hadn't realized I had stopped playing the instrument in my lap. A young man the same age as me with blonde hair and a smile matching mine sat across from me on the other bed. He seemed agreeable, not at all the type to yell at me for playing my keyboard when I felt like it. "What's her name?" asked the voice of my new roommate.


	2. Chapter 1: Take Me Away

**Author's Note:** Thanks to alexz1jude and Reigns Wondering Thoughts for reviewing. I don't think it was clear before, but this story is about Bella's senior year and the summer before, so Edward and Bella are together in it. Well, they will be. Not just yet though. And this is Bella's perspective. The prologue was the future when Edward and Bella go to different colleges. Anyway read and review please.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Take Me Away**

_Take me away, I need the sand and the waves  
The sunset and let's not forget those warm autumn days  
I just need to get out of here_

A sigh escaped my lips as I stepped outside of Charlie's cruiser. It was raining, of course. No sun to welcome me in the summer, only the rain and clouds. At least the sky knew how I felt. Maybe it was a bad sign, or just an inevitable one.

I was staying here, indefinitely. Basically, until I left for college in a year, Forks, Washington (the most dreary, rainy town ever) would be my home. I was used to Arizona sun and warmth, but I'd have to get used to the wet and cold. I felt like an experiment. _Phoenix Outcast Placed In Washington Peninsula. _Alright, I wasn't really an outcast, nor was I placed here. But, who am I kidding? My only friend was my mom, Renee. Still, I had made the decision to leave her. She had Phil now, her new, young husband. He travelled often; she was unhappy. The solution was easy: Bella moves in with Dad, Renee travels with Phil. Simple, right?

For something so simple, I was already having a hard time dealing with it.

Everything looked the same as the last time I was here, and the last, and the last... The house was a pale yellow, a scene from my memory. Nothing had changed during my childhood except for one thing. "Dad, why is there an old, decrepit truck in the driveway?" Was there some secret girlfriend he hadn't told me about? Was that her car? No, I reasoned, Charlie's always been the one to live in the past which could be seen from the changes that never occurred.

His cheeks flamed with embarrassment as he stuttered, "Um, I got that for you." He looked up at me and hinted suspicion in my eyes. "It runs great." It looked older than him, but I was moved by his kind gesture. Maybe I should trust him, he just saved me money.

"Thanks," I gratefully voiced, uncharacteristically pulling him into a hug. It was a little awkward, but those were the ropes when you lived with your mom for 17 years and only saw your dad in the summer. I broke apart from him and took his hand as if I were still daddy's little girl. "So, tell me all about what's happened recently in Forks."

I secretly wished for him to tell me how I was going to love it here in this little town. I wanted to hear those comfortable lies, soft lullabies.

--

I glanced out the window of my truck as I drove through Port Angeles, not sure exactly for what I was looking. I had had nothing better to do today while Charlie fished with his old friend Billy, so he had suggested that I take a trip, and that's exactly what I was doing. I had already checked out the bookstore, and I found out it was not my type. Now I had nothing to do, so cruising around felt sensible to me.

After a while I realized I was no longer in Port Angeles, but rather a more family friendly town. I cut the engine in front of a playground and sat against a wall looking ahead. It amazed 

me as I saw four little girls, two pairs of sisters, meet each other shyly. Within minutes, they were playing happily and getting along. It was pure innocence, and it reminded me of my own childhood.

If little kids could make friends so easily, why couldn't I?

Of course, I left my own question unanswered as I finally headed back as time passed. I did have some errands to do after all, and I found myself driving in the direction of the local grocery store.

My eyes searched for the next item on my food list. I had taken on the job of the food shopping and cooking since living alone had put a damper on Charlie's meals.

My lips convulsively faced downward as I couldn't find what I needed. "Excuse me," I addressed a worker at the grocery store, "Do you know where the whipped butter is?" She turned around and—there was no other word for it—gawked. I had been living here for three long, miserable weeks already, and everybody still stared at me everywhere I go. Only in a town this small would everyone know exactly who a newcomer was and would stare at them relentlessly.

Finally, she responded. She threw her corn silk blonde hair over shoulder, and I saw that her nametag read 'Hi, my name is Lauren.' _Nice to meet you, Lauren,_ I thought. "Aisle three, next to the other kinds of butter," she replied with her nasally voice. Already I didn't like her.

"Thanks," I muttered and headed in the right direction, only to find no whipped butter. Apparently I hadn't been too scatterbrained before, but I wasn't going to ask her where it was again. Instead, I grabbed the box in front of me.

When I got up and placed my new discovery in the basket, I tripped, spilling the contents everywhere. That included the milk. _No use in crying over spilled milk._

However, I could find the use in crying over moving away from the sun and your best friend to rainy days with absolutely no one to even share them with. I had to face the truth, I hated it here. I didn't know how I was going to survive in this town. Already three weeks was enough. I longed for the open sky and the warmth of the sun. I missed seeing my mother's smile. I wanted there to be no clouds for once. I didn't want to have to look up at the sky only to have my face get wet. I wanted to have a chance at happiness in this small town, in life.

That's all I kept telling myself. Something good would come from this. In the end, there'd be a reward worth every second of this torture. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. There was a reason for me to do this. Besides, in a year, I'd be in college, having fun.

Everything was worth it, right?

I hadn't realized I'd been on the ground for so long until a betraying tear fell on my jacket and a soft voice resonated in my ear. "Do you need help?" I trained my eyes onto the one who offered. Her eyes seemed gentle and matched her light brown hair on her shoulder. She seemed nice enough, but I was too much of a wreck to consider having a conversation.

Though I didn't answer, she decided to help and gathered all of the spilled groceries, handing them to me as I numbly refilled the basket. She smiled kindly and left me there after helping me up. "Thanks," I mumbled as she turned away.

For three weeks I had kept myself from crying, from showing any weakness at home. I hadn't let Charlie see me unhappy, and yet I had let a stranger see me cry in a grocery store. It wasn't the greatest feeling in the world.

After I had bought all the groceries, there was still one more thing to do. Charlie had asked me to get him a new fishing rod at Newton's Outfitters. Since I had nothing else to do in this town, I had obliged.

As soon as I pulled up and went inside the store, I wished I had told Charlie no. I still looked shaken from before, and now this energetic boy was walking straight towards me. He had spiked, pale, blonde hair and he wore a goofy smile. He wore the employee's vest, but it held no comfort for me. He still saw me as someone new in town.

To make things worse, someone else was coming towards me, someone immense with muscles. The other boy backed off immediately as soon as the big one was in sight. I wish it was the other way around. I mean, I could handle the other one, but I was as good as dead with this one.

He approached me, and all I did was stare, a deer in the headlights. He asked, "Can I help you?" In response, I just stood there. He could still kill me if he wanted to.

He took a look back at the disappointed blonde boy and grinned. "Believe me, you didn't want to deal with him." I smiled faintly at that remark, emitting a chuckle from him. "So, you do react? You're not catatonic?"

I decided to speak then, "Do you know where the fishing rods are?" He nodded and motioned for me to follow him, which I did.

"I'm Emmett, by the way. That over there was Mike, the owner's kid. He's really," he looked back at me, "clingy. I'm going to guess that you're the chief's daughter, Isabella Swan."

"Call me Bella," I corrected him. He nodded, and a mask of concentration covered his face as he explained to me the different types of fishing poles. I, myself, had on a mask of confusion.

"I don't think you're getting any of this, are you?" He chuckled when I shook my head.

I nearly tripped as I replied, "It's for my dad."

"Alright, he always got this one," he pointed to a red one, "so I think it'd be safest to get it. By the looks of you, you could probably end up getting a baseball bat instead."

I had to defend myself at that one. "Hey, I'm not that stupid, _Emmett,_" I snarled, making his laugh boom even louder.

"You know I'm kidding, Bella." He handed me the box with the fishing pole in it, and I quickly took it from his hands and practically sprinted to the cash register, only to realize that no one was there. "Bella, hold up, you know there has to be someone to ring it up first before you can buy it."

"And who would that be?" I was stupid enough to ask.

"Me, of course," he answered, taking the box right back from me and scanning it. "I think you need some help here in Forks," he said without glancing at me, "It must be awfully 

boring here without friends. So, you're going to meet my girlfriend and friends at the La Push beach tonight. 7:00."

I audibly groaned, "Are they as annoying as you?"

"Well, my brother, Edward is. Worse, even. He never stops playing the piano, and Alice _always_ has to shop, but I think you'll get along."

"I'm not a charity case," I mumbled.

"Oh, I know, but believe me my friend, you need this." With a grin he handed me a bag with my purchase.

"Since when am I your friend?"

He laughed it off, as he did everything else. "In due time, Bella, in due time." I groaned once more as I took an application from the counter. If I was going to pay for college next year, I needed money. "Have a nice day!" He called as I left the store, not for the last time.


	3. Chapter 2: Sunny Afternoons

**Author's Note:** I finally finished this chapter. It's taken me so long to get back into my writing style, but I finally did today. I also finished the new chapter for Everything In Transit, but I still want to have it go through my betas first. Now that finals and school are over, I will hopefully update sooner. Sorry for the delay, but here it is, Chapter 2. Review or else I'll kick your butt. Well, not really, but it's be nice if you did:)

_Edit: _I had to change a tiny bit involving Jasper. He's not supposed to be in Forks considering he ends up as Edward's roommate in college. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sunny Afternoons**

_The golden sun stars shining through my window  
And I just enjoy the view  
I say goodbye to snowy skies  
And say hello to sunny afternoons_

7:00, right on the dot. I had seemed reluctant earlier to meet Emmett and his friends, but I had decided to go after all. Well, I didn't have much of a choice after I had told Charlie about meeting Emmett. He immediately encouraged me to go. I really needed to do something other than stay at home, he had argued, and I silently agreed. And that's exactly why I was here now awkwardly getting out of my truck, searching for familiar faces.

A few feet ahead, I spotted my new 'friend.' He was really hard to miss considering his size. He didn't seem to miss me either, and he waved me over with a huge smile on his face. I obliged and followed his steps.

"Hey, you came! Just couldn't resist, huh? I'm truly sorry Bella, but I do have a girlfriend." His playfulness and delightful voice couldn't help but force me to grin.

I played along, "Oh, shucks." Just then, a beautiful blonde model—she had to be one considering she was absolutely gorgeous—stepped out of Emmett's car. I quickly shut my mouth closed as Emmett introduced us.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend. Rosalie, this is Bella. She's new in town, and she just might end up working with me."

"Oh joyous," she rolled her eyes at Emmett then turned to me with a genuinely happy expression, "Welcome to the town, Bella. You're Charlie Swan's daughter, right?"

I reluctantly nodded. Did everybody already know about my moving here?

Rosalie half-frowned as she analyzed me. "Do you speak?"

"Oh does she--" Emmett began, but Rosalie shot him a look, stopping him in his tracks.

I laughed a little. "Of course I do. And it's nice to meet you, Rosalie."

"You too," was all she said before we made our way to the beach where everyone else was. Emmett listed off a bunch of names, which I instantly forgot. The only name I managed to remember was Alice. Alice was Emmett's sister. She was tiny and had short, spiky black hair. Her hair wouldn't work on anyone else, but she pulled it off. She had a striking, unconventional beauty to her. The only resemblance between her and Emmett was the attractive gene. She, along with Emmett and Rosalie, stood out among everyone else. With them in sight, it seemed like it could be a movie scene.

After a few minutes, I recognized the girl who I had seen earlier today, the one who had helped me gather my groceries from the floor at the supermarket. While the guys were trading their scar stories and such, she walked over to me.

"Hey Bella," she greeted me.

"Hi--"

"Angela," she reminded me with a smile, which I returned. "How do you like it in Forks so far?"

My smile immediately melted away. "Well, considering this is the first time I've actually been out of the house in three weeks and met some people my own age, it hasn't been too good." I could tell she was listening to me, and I noted she would be a good listener. "But, this is good. Do you always come to the beach here?"

"Sometimes, whenever there's a good forecast. Granted, that doesn't happen too much. We're lucky it cleared up tonight."

"I'll say. I think it's the only time I've seen it not raining here."

She laughed a quiet laugh. "That's Forks for you." Something or someone caught her eye for a moment before she continued. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to go by Ben now." Judging by the happiness in her tone when she said his name, the two were dating.

"Oh, it's no problem," I assured her.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella," she turned to walk away, but faced me again. "Wait, we should hang out some time. You can call me here," she said before we exchanged numbers and she went over to her boyfriend.

I spotted another person from today, the one with the nasally voice named Lauren. She caught me looking at me, and immediately sneered in my direction. I made a note to stay clear of her. I wasn't exactly fond of acquainting bitches.

By that time, Emmett had made his way over to me again, along with Alice. Rosalie was over by the bonfire.

"Having fun so far?" Emmett asked.

Instead of truly answering, I replied, "Angela seems nice."

"Oh yeah, she's a sweetheart," Alice's first words to me were. "She and Ben usually sit at our table in lunch, which will be pretty empty next year with Emmett and Rosalie gone at college."

"We'll be off at bigger, better things," Emmett chuckled.

I smiled sheepishly before Alice began talking again. "Bella, have you been to Port Angeles?"

I quickly thought back to my visits to Forks when I was younger. "Maybe once or twice when I was younger, but I don't remember it at all."

"Well then, we'll have to take you sometime. They do have some stores, even though they're not the best. After we go to Port Angeles, we'll make a trip to Seattle one day, and then we can go to--" She trailed off, and I had trouble concentrating to what she was saying, but still, I had never gotten so many 'invitations' in one day, maybe even my life. First Emmett, then Angela, and finally Alice. Maybe life in Forks would actually clear up.

"Alice," Emmett butted in, "Leave the poor girl alone for now. Take it one trip at a time, you don't want to over-shop her." At his words, Alice's character instantly showed temporary disappointment. "Besides, she's going to end up working with me." I couldn't help but laugh at the turn of the conversation, and Alice seemed to brighten up again.

"Shouldn't Edward be here by now, Emmett?" Alice abruptly said.

"Who's Edward?" I asked, grateful for something to say.

It took a moment for Alice to reply as a sly grin spread across her face and she shared a look with her older, bigger brother. "Oh, Edward's our brother. He's a senior too, but he's still the baby of the family." She glanced at her watch. "And he should be here by now."

At that moment, I spotted a tall, lean figure walking towards us. As he stepped closer, I found it harder to breathe. He was gorgeous, and mind you that was a word I've never used to describe a guy. The light from the fire reflected from his startling, clear green eyes. It accentuated his perfect, angular features of his face. His hair was a striking shade of bronze and was perfectly disheveled. He resembled a Greek god, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

"Edward, how nice of you to come!" Alice sarcastically chirped at the man who put models to shame.

His laugh rang, and I could only describe it as a pleasant, musical laugh. His voice was even more impressive. "Sorry, I got held up. Mom needed some help around the house, and you two had already left."

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett grunted, though it was easy to tell it was only half-sincere.

Alice decided to force me into the conversation, "This is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter."

"I know," he said as he flashed me a crooked smile that I instantly loved. I could already tell that my time here in Forks would be a lot more interesting now.


End file.
